Yu Yu Hakusho Gang on Vacation at an airport
by yinasuka
Summary: The gang finally got a vacation, but what will this really be a relaxing vacation like the boys plan. Not if I have anything to say about it. A collection of oneshots about the boys vacation. Anyway, please read and review!
1. At the airport along with problems

**Yu Yu Hakusho Gang On Vacation**

**Author's note: Okay, this is very important. This is an oneshot, but I may make it a collection of oneshots about incidents on the Spirit Gang's vacation. I'm not sure I will though, so for now I'm putting this story as completed, but that may change and if you think I should make it a collection, please tell me.**

The Spirit Gang at the Airport

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but if I did then I would have Kurama's hair shorter so my friend would stop calling him a dudette. I mean come on! He has a reason for growing his hair and just because it is long doesn't make him a girl or gay.

"Alright, that toddler finally gave us a vacation," yelled Yusuke as the gang entered the airport. "Yeah, finally," said Kuwabara. "Will you two idiots be quiet," said Hiei. "Sor-rey, shorty," said Kuwabara. "Grr..," said Hiei as he began to draw his sword. "Hiei, knock it off," said Kurama sternly. Hiei then put his sword back. "Kay guys, let's go get are tickets and get ready to board the plane," said Yusuke. "Kay," said the guys.

As the boys got their tickets, a hoard of boys and girls yelled, "its THE SPIRIT GANG FROM YU YU HAKUSHO!" The gang then all thought the same thing, 'Oh crap, fangirls and fanguys. Fuck.' The boys then did a mad dash to a shop in the airport and bought sunglasses and hats, hoping to fool their fans and believe it or not it worked. "Man, that was to close," said Yusuke. The guys nodded their agreement.

(AN: Sorry, to interrupt, but I want to say this. I am not giving a description of what the guys are wearing or what they look like for two reasons. One, I'm too lazy to bother typing the descriptions and two, I think it would be more fun, cool, and funnier to see what you guys can come up with as to what the gang would wear if they were going on vacation. Also the boys are all in human form, even though Kuwabara is already a complete human and idiot. Sorry to Kuwabara fans. Anyway, on with the story.)

The boys were getting ready to through security and they had already put had their bags with skycap. (The guy who puts your bags with the people who put them on the plane or puts them on the plane themselves, one or the other) As the boys **tried** to through security, first Yusuke went and the security guard kept an eye on him. Apparently, he had heard of Yusuke's reputation. Then Kuwabara went through without a problem, along with Kurama. The guard actually seemed to be nice to them.

Then Hiei went through and the metal detector went off. The guard looked at Hiei and saw that Hiei had a sword. "Sir, you are not allowed to have a sword in this building and **defiantly **not in or on the plane," said the guard. The guard had to be in his thirties and poor guy he never saw it coming. Hiei, at his top speed, knocked the guard out and if it hadn't been for the fact that Koema (sp?) would throw him in spirit or demon jail, Hiei would have probably hurt the guard for even thinking of taking his sword. The boys then continued their way to their plane. "To bad the girls couldn't come," said Kuwabara. "Yeah, but they had things to do, but they said they may join us later," said Yusuke.

Before the boys could continue their conversation, a blond stewardess said over a microphone, "Okay, flight 898 on Anime Airways to Hawaii from Kyoto, Japan now boarding." The boys then boarded their plane. Sadly, only Yusuke and Kuwabara got to sit next to each other. Kurama sat in front of them next to a girl that looked about six with long blonde hair and blue eyes and Hiei sat across from Yusuke and Kuwabara and next to another little girl with black hair and sliver eyes. "Welcome to flight 898," said the blonde stewardess, "I am your stewardess and server. My name is Seiko. This trip will be two hours so please relax and enjoy the ride." After Seiko and the pilot finished talking the plane began to move towards the runway.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were playing videogames even though they just got on the plane. "Have you ever been on a plane before," asked the black haired girl to Hiei as she stared out the window. "No, why runt?" asked Hiei. The girl smirked and said "Just wondering." The plane then began to take off. Kuwabara and Yusuke didn't seem to notice since they were still playing. Hiei just acted like he was bored as the girl next to him kept staring out the window. On the other hand, the girl next to Kurama was clinging to him like her life depended on him and Kurama was trying to comfort her.

After the plane leveled out and the girl calmed down, Yusuke and Kuwabara got something to eat and drink and watched _Inuyasha Movie 2 _and Kurama was reading a book he brought with him and the girl next to him had taken off her seatbelt and was at least trying to read over Kurama's shoulder.

Hiei had gotten a pillow and blanket and was trying to go to sleep except every five minutes, the girl next to him shook him back awake or stole his pillow from under his head. Finally, Hiei ignored her and was almost asleep until the girl pulled out a cd player from her bag and turned it up to the maximum volume and played Tourniquet by Evanescence (Disclaimer: I do not own the singer, the song, or anything like that.) and put the headphones on Hiei's head. Hiei's eyes snapped open and he took the headphones almost automatically. He then glared at the girl. The girl had a smile on her face and was now drawing. She then turned to Hiei and said innocently, "Sorry, did I wake you?" Hiei growled and tried to go back to sleep. The girl giggled and then continued to draw since she knew she was pushing his patience.

Finally two hours later the plane lands and the gang get off. Kurama found out that the little girl he sat next to was named Apolla and Hiei found out the girl he sat next to was named Artemis. Then the gang began their vacation in Hawaii.

Author's note: I hope you liked it. Please review and if you have any questions or suggestions please tell me. Ja ne or See ya!


	2. The rooms and computer issues

**Yu Yu Hakusho Gang On Vacation**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho because if I did then Kurama would have short hair and he would be going out with Maya from the seventh graphic novel book.Also I do not own any brand names I use.

The Rooms and the Computer Issues

The boys had arrived in Hawaii for their vacation and were now checking out their rooms in the hotel. "Okay, this is it," said Yusuke as he opened the door. The boys looked at the room. There were four bedrooms and a living room and a kitchen and four bathrooms connected to the bedrooms. After the boys unpacked they headed to the living room. Yusuke sat down on the couch and turned on the television and decided to watch _Naruto _and Kurama sat down next to him and continued to read his book that he had started a while ago, which by the way is calledLegends of Hawaii.(Disclaimer: I do not own that book or anything that has to do with it. It was just the first thing I could think of.)

Hiei was bored so he watched the show with Yusuke and during the show Hiei kept thinking two things. One was that humans are weird because they came up with this and two, Naruto was smarter than Kuwabara, but more annoying, believe it or not!

Kuwabara had found a computer in the living room and was surfing the web. (Author: Wonder who put that in there.) The boys heard Kuwabara clicking the mouse. Then all of a sudden Kuwabara tipped over in the chair he had been sitting in and was now rolling on the ground laughing his head off. The rest of the boys just thought that Kuwabara had finally lost it.

After a couple of minutes, Kuwabara calmed down and stood up and set his chair back up right. "What was that all about, Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke. "Look at what I found on some fanfiction site," said Kuwabara with a giant smile on his face. The boys looked at it. Then all the color from Hiei's and Kurama's face drained away. (Author: Bet you can't guess what they found.) Hiei started to draw his sword. That is until the rest of them made him put it away.

On the computer screen were tons of Yu Yu Hakusho fanfictions, but all of them were yaois (sp?) and most of those were Hiei and Kurama yaois. "Where the hell did you find that?" asked Yusuke. "I already said a fanfiction site," said Kuwabara. "Well, get the hell off of it," said Hiei. Kuwabara clicked the mouse on a button at the bottom of the screen without even looking at what it said. The button changed the web page to apparently a chat room which the boys decided to see what the people were talking about. (Author's note: I do not own these names or the people so don't sue me!)

Fishy898: I still say that dude is a girl!

Catgirlhiei2: He is not, Fishy, okay! He is a dude!

Fishy898: That dude is a girl, Cat! No guy has that long of hair!

Catgirlhiei2: That's not true, Fishy!

The boys continued to watch the people argue. The boys looked at what the chat room was and found out it was a Yu Yu Hakusho chat room. Kuwabara laughed. "What's so funny, idiot?" asked Hiei. "It looks like you have a fan girl, shorty,I mean look at that one girl's name" stated Kuwabara. Hiei just glared at Kuwabara. "I wonder who they are talking about," said Kurama. The boys just shrugged and continued to watch the discussion.

Fishy898: That Kurama dude is a girl!

At this comment all the guys, but Kurama laughed.

Catgirlhiei2: He is not and calling him a girl is like** you** actually saying that your brother is straight!

Fishy898: Let's change the topic then because this discussion is getting us nowhere.

Catgirlhiei2: Sounds good to me.

Fishy898: Kay. I have one thing to say. Kuwabara is fugly!!

(Author's note: My apologies to Kuwabara and Kurama fans. I just had to put that in there because my friend actually calls Kuwabara fugly dude and Kurama a girl. So this is a tribute to her. And my apologies to all fans and other characters that these two people insult.)

Catgirlhiei2: I agree. Now what do we talk about?

Fishy898: Hiei is SHORT!

Catgirlhiei2: O-k-a-y then. Fishy did you have any pop to drink and he is not that short!

Fishy898: He is too and I had like 7 Mountain Dews, but I typed that sentence like that to make you mad since he is your favorite character.

Catgirlhiei2: Okay, anyway, I GTG. Bye!

Fishy898: Bye!

Catgirlhiei2 has signed out.

Fishy898 has signed out.

The boys stared at the screen. "That was interesting," said Kurama. "More like really weird," said Kuwabara. "Yep," said Yusuke. "I'm going to my room," said Hiei as he left to go into his room and shut the door. The rest of the boys then turned off the computer and then Yusuke and Kuwabara watched more television and Kurama continued to read his book.

Author's note: How was this for a second oneshot? I hope it was good. Anyway, my thanks to ForgottenKaze, Jommyiscool, and Xiassen for reviewing. Also to all those who read this, please review.

To ForgottenKaze: I think I will write more and that would be awesome and hilarious to see the gang in sombreros. I can just imagine them in those. (Artemis: Why is that yinasuka? Yinasuka: I'm afraid to know why, but man would it be funny/awesome.)

To Jommyiscool: I'm glad you liked it and also I think I'll be bringing those two into the oneshots more because if I don't then no one will help the gang and other people bug Hiei.

To Xiassen: I don't think I ever saw the 3rd movie, but I like the descriptions you told me about, though I still can't figure out why you have Yusuke in a blond wig. I'd ask about the toupee thing, but I won't since you said not to. Anyway, sorry you could come on the plane ride. The girls had been saving their candy and cookie money for the tickets. Also I think I'll make this more than a threeshot because there are too many** fun** things I could make the boys do than just to put it in three oneshots! (The said boys tremble in fear at the last sentence.) As for the book thing, I said what is was, but that was basically because I didn't know what book I should have Kurama reading so if you don't like the title you can imagine some other book. Also, I may have them visit that place. Thanks for the spelling tip, too.


	3. To Makai and the reunion

To Makai and the reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any places or brand names I use.

The guys got on the tour bus and began their day of sightseeing on their vacation. "Okay, the first stop on our tour…," the tour guide began. Kurama was listening to her. He was the only one of the group paying attention.

Currently, Hiei was staring out the window and contemplating how to kill the rest of the guys for dragging him out of the hotel to go on what he considered to be 'the dumbest and most annoying thing humans have ever came up'.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were also staring out the windows of the bus, but only to point out cute/hot girls since this would be the only time they could since they both had girlfriends at home, Yusuke was probably doing more of the pointing out than Kuwabara, who kept saying he didn't care about other girls because he had Yukina. Every time he told Yusuke this though, Hiei contemplated more and more on how to kill the idiot since Kuwabara and Yusuke were just sitting right in front of him and Kurama. "Okay passengers, we will now go to the Makai were you can see some of Hawaii's most beautiful plants, wildlife, and an inactive volcano," said the tour guide.

(Author: Thanks to Xiassen for the name of the city, everything else about the city I am making up because I can't find some decent information on the internet about the city.)

All the guys looked at the guide with wide eyes. "I thought we were in human world," said Kuwabara. "We are, but there is a Hawaiian city named Makai. "Oh," said Kuwabara. About ten boring minutes later, they arrived in Makai, **Hawaii**. The boys got off the bus and decided to explore the town.

Kurama made the guys go to one of the gardens in the town. When the boys arrived there, they saw two little girls looking at the flowers, then the girls turned around and once they saw the boys, one of them jumped onto Kurama and the other jumped onto Hiei. (Author: Wonder, who those two are.) "Apolla, Artemis, how are you two?" asked Kurama as the two girls got off the boys they had caught. "Fine," said the girls in union. (The boys had met the girls on their plane ride to Hawaii, in case you are wondering.)

"Why are you guys wearing those hats and sunglasses?" asked Apolla as Artemis removed the said items from all for boys. When Artemis was done she took a step back to look at the boys and almost immediately after she took a step back, this giant crowd/mob of people came running toward the guys and then the people ran straight ahead. As the girls went to look at the boys again since they had turned to watch the crowd the girls realized the boys weren't there anymore. Apolla shrugged. "Guess, they had to go somewhere," she said. "Well, that was rude. They could have at least said goodbye," said Artemis. The girls then went back to looking at the flowers.

Meanwhile the boys were getting attacked by the crowd of people who had interrupted their conversation with the two little girls. Finally, Hiei had enough of putting up with the people and revealed his Jagan eye and threatened to burn everyone with his Dragon of the Darkness Flame, which scared all of the people and caused them to run away screaming. Hiei covered up his Jagan eye again and the boys decided to go back to the hotel since they were all ready wore out and that they would come back to the town of Makai some other day.

Author's Note: Please review and I hope you liked it. Sorry, it is so short. Thank you to those who have reviewed. Which are for the first chapter were Jommyiscool, ForgottenKaze, Xiassen and for the second chapter were ForgottenKaze, Akamery, and Jommyiscool. Ja ne!


	4. The beach and the water fight

The beach and the water fight!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any places or brand names I use.

"Woo hoo!!" exclaimed Kuwabara. The guys decided to finally go to the beach since they were in Hawaii and also somehow the boys managed to get Hiei to come with them, of course Yusuke and Kurama were having to drag him there. The boys made their way to the beach and somehow they manage not to run into any fans, yet. The boys laid their towels on the sand. The boys were all in their swimsuits. (Author's note: You can pick what their swimsuits look like because once again I want to see what you come with and I'm too lazy to type what their swimsuits look like.)

Kurama pulled out a book to read. (How long is he going to read for? I'll have to change that won't I.) Yusuke and Kuwabara ran towards the water. Hiei sat in the sand, but finally got so bored just watching Kuwabara and Yusuke act like idiots that he started building a sand castle.

Accidentally, Yusuke and Kuwabara got carried away with the water fight that they had started, which was because Kuwabara called Keiko Yusuke's girlfriend and they ended up splashing Kurama and his book which got completely soaked and they splashed Hiei and his sand castle which turned the castle to mush which ticked Hiei off like no other and both Kurama and Hiei started attacking the two idiots, which in this case meant Hiei trying to drowned them and Kurama splashing them and Hiei put sand in both of the boys' hair and down their shorts and Kurama hit Yusuke with his soggy book that sank after it hit Yusuke and Kurama hit Kuwabara with a huge seashell. Finally, the two got bored attacking Yusuke and Kuwabara and headed out of the water to dry off. T

hen Hiei and Kurama left after saying bye to the two idiots and Hiei went back to the hotel room to go to sleep since he was bored and Kurama went to Borders to get another book since his other one met a watery death.

(Back at the beach)

Yusuke and Kuwabara just woke up from being knocked out and decide that since the sun was now setting that they should leave. (Author's note: This was a few hours after Hiei and Kurama left.) As the two boys collected their stuff and got ready to leave, more fan people found them and chased them all the way to the hotel. (AN: Talk about your exercise, no wonder Hiei and Yusuke and Kurama are fast, they probably get chase by fan people all the time.) Once the boys got to the hotel, they manage to escape from the fan people and get to their room. After that the boys fell asleep from exhaustion and Kurama,when he got back from Borders, and Hiei just went to their rooms and went to sleep.

Author's note: I know what you're going to say. You're going to say this chapter is short and if I don't start writing more you're going to send Hiei, Yoko Kurama, and anyone else you can think of to force me to write longer chapters or kill me. Well, it's not my fault I suffer from long term writer's block and as of right now I know of only two more one shots I'm going to write and that is it unless I get another inspiration or suggestion. Anyway, please review or I'll have to send my ninja assassins out to kill you and if you have any suggestions please tell me. Ja ne!

P.S. Thanks to ForgottenKage, Xiassen, Jommyiscool, Akamery, and KittyKat12567 for reviewing chapter 3!


	5. Important Author's note and Anime people

**Author's note**

**Please read!!!!**

Hi everyone! This is an author's note. I know some people don't like these and think this means either something important has happened or I not going to be writing for a while or both. Well, if you believed it was the second one or you thought it was both then you're right. I going to visit my uncle for his birthday in Florida and won't be able to write anymore at least until Monday unless I find time to type the next one shot. Anyway, that is all the important information regarding the story, but I got something really cool to tell you.

My best friend went to this spelling bee and when she was there she saw a guy that looked like Rock Lee from Naruto, except he had blonde hair, in the audience of the spelling bee and also I think it was last year during winter basketball and I was at a basketball game and I saw this guy who looked like Kuwabara!!!! I'm not kidding. It was awesome and funny. He even had a blue basketball jersey and blue shorts. It's kind of creepy too, I mean think about. First, I see a guy that looks like Kuwabara and now my friend saw a guy who looked like Rock Lee, who she calls Bushy Brows. Anyway, I got to go. Ja ne!

From:

_yinasuka_


	6. Youko and back to Makai

**Youko and back to Makai**

Disclaimer:

Yinasuka: Why must I be tortured like this?

Artemis:_ Because if you don't write this or say it then all those demon lawyers outside will sue you. _

Apolla: **Then they'll eat you.**

Yinasuka: Oh fine! By now, you should all know that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho because if I did Artemis and Apolla would become permanent characters on the show so they could bother the Spirit Gang to no end.

Artemis: _You're evil; did you know that?_

Yinasuka: Yep:)

Apolla: **On with the story.**

Midnight

In Hawaii, Kurama has very, very, very, very slightly woken up to get something to drink. He goes to the refrigerator and pick up some kind of liquid in a glass jar and drinks it and then goes back to bed.

9:30 a.m.

All the boys except for one have woken up and are watching television, except for Hiei who is staring out the hotel room window. "I wonder why Kurama is sleeping in," said Kuwabara. "I don't know. He is usually the first one awake," said Yusuke. All of a sudden, the door opened and out came a 6 foot (I'm guessing the height,) white haired fox demon completely dressed in human clothes.

(What I mean is tee shirt, shorts, pants, hoodie, etc. Whatever, you can think of, but it can't be his tunic outfit because then everyone would stare at him. Also I made Youko very out of character because I'm going to make him like the way he is in the other fanfictions I have read about him because that will be more fun.)

The fox demon smirked at the other boys. "Hey," said the fox demon. "Hey, Youko," said Hiei, "what happened I thought Kurama was keeping you in check inside his head?" "He messed up, I guess," said Youko. Yusuke sighed. "Well, since you are here we might as well get going we were planning on going back to Makai today so I guess we will continue to go," said Yusuke. The rest of the guys shrugged.

11:00 a.m.

The guys arrived in Makai and guess who the first people to see them were. "Hi," said Artemis. (If you don't know who Artemis and Apolla are check earlier chapters.) "Hey," said Yusuke. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Apolla. "Visiting Makai since our last time here was cut short," said Hiei as he glared at Artemis who returned the glare.

Apolla looked at Youko and then stared at his ears. "Can I touch your ears," said Apolla as she did her best puppy dog eyes. Youko looked at her for a moment before he decided that Apolla meant no harm and picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. "Sure," said Youko. Apolla blinked her eyes a couple of times at the sudden movement and then when she realized everything was okay she started playing with Youko's ears. "Well should we continue going," said Youko. The rest of the boys nodded.

The boys walked and enjoyed their trip to Makai. As they walked the streets though, ever couple of minutes Apolla caught Youko staring at some girl and so like any intelligent girl would do, Apolla gave a small tug on one of Youko's ears and would ask what he was looking at. Youko would then say nothing and would start looking at the town instead of the girls.

About 1:00 though, the group ran into a problem. Random girls would start bothering the boys and Artemis and Apolla would have to scare them off. The excuses ranged from the Apolla telling girls that she was Youko's girlfriend's sister to telling girls that Youko was gay. Of course Youko wasn't to happy about that excuse, but it worked and also if any of the girls tried to bother the other boys, Artemis would send them a super evil glare and would scare them off. Then group continued to have fun til five o'clock.

At five, the group was looking at a volcano and as they were getting ready to leave this lava demon appeared and the guys' attacks had no effect on him that is until Artemis froze the demon which left the boys wide eyed. Then they said good bye and parted ways.

At six thirty, they arrived back at the hotel and all of a sudden, Youko turned back into Kurama. "Hey Kurama, are you okay?" asked Kuwabara. "Fine, but I'm sorry you guys had to put up with Youko," said Kurama. "Don't worry about it because Youko didn't actually try to or do anything wrong," said Yusuke. "It was sad really," said Hiei, "I hoped he actually cause some damage or steal something while he was here in the human world." "Oh, well since I guess everything is okay I guess we should go to sleep," said Kurama and with that said the boys went to sleep completely exhausted.

Author's note: Well I hoped you liked this section of the gang's vacation and also I'm sorry if it is short. I owe Xiassen for the idea of putting Youko in Hawaii for the day. Also I think I'll have one chapter left for this story and that will be the end unless someone has an awesome suggestion that I have to add. Also I'm thinking of adding a new fanfiction called **Inuyasha: Feudal War**. It is a triple crossover of Naruto, Inuyasha, and Yu Yu Hakusho and the first chapter will be up either tonight, tomorrow, or Friday. Also please review this chapter and thank you to Xiassen, ForgottenKaze, and Jommyiscool for reviewing my last chapter that wasn't an author's note.


	7. The Return Trip Home

The Return Trip Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any brand names I use or the reviewers!

Hi ya people! I'm sorry if you thought I forgot about you guys that read this fanfiction. My excuse is that I have written another evil fanfiction about the anime Naruto and that fanfiction I told you weeks ago that I was going to write.

Anyway, one of my reviewers told me that my last chapter was a little rushed because I forgot to mention what Kurama had drank that made him turn into Youko and well the truth is that I have no idea what that stuff that Kurama drank before the final round of the Dark Tournament is called, so I hoped you guys would know or realize what it was.

Anyway, I know the title gives you a good idea about what this chapter is about and you guys have probably figured out that this is the final chapter in this fanfiction and all I have to say is THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED THIS STORY BECAUSE I'M GLAD TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE LIKE MY WRITING!

Now on with the story!

The day that the gang had been saddened by had finally come. They were leaving Hawaii. The gang had packed their bags and had put on their disguises and headed to the airport and then basically all hell broke loose.

First, the lady at the check in had bad eyesight and asked Hiei how old he was like she was talking to an eight year old which basically pissed Hiei off and the guys had to restrain him from killing the poor woman.

Then after they got their tickets and were on the way to the next floor up to where they would bored the plane Kuwabara tripped and kept falling down an escalator that was going up for about ten minutes.

Next, they forgot about checking their luggage in and so Yusuke went to do that for the rest of the guys and when he did this some how his hat/wig (which ever that you think he should be wearing) that he was wearing came off. (Once again use your imagination and think of what could have caused his hat/wig to come off. My idea was that some little baby, which was being held by his mom, grabbed Yusuke's hat and pulled it off his head.)

So this caused a fan girl, who was also in charge of helping check luggage in, to notice Yusuke and then she grabbed this thing that was like part of a P.A. system for the airport and yell to everyone in the airport that Yusuke Urameshi was checking his luggage in, which caused every fan person to come to that area in the airport and basically, attack and grope Yusuke for about an half an hour.

When Yusuke finally escaped them by pointing in some random direction and yelling that he saw Elvis talking to some aliens which caused two people to leave and then he pointed to some other direction saying that he saw the characters of Inuyasha, Naruto, Tokyo Mew Mew, and Yu-Gi-Oh talking, which caused the rest of the people to leave.

When he reached the rest of the guys, he saw that they were about to go through security. (Author: I hope you all remember what happened last time!) The guys went threw the security and only one person had a problem. That's right! Hiei made the metal detector go off…again, but instead of being a guy in charge of security it was a girl and to be more specific it was a Yu Yu Hakusho fan girl and to be more specific than that she was a Hiei fan girl too. (Ha-ha! I so evil, even to one of my favorite characters!)

"Oh I'm sorry I'm afraid I can't let you get on the plane short stuff," she said with a sweet smile, "I guess you'll just have to sit here with me." Hiei glared at the girl. "Baka onna, leave me alone," he said. (Baka onna means idiot girl or idiot woman.) "Aww… you're so cute," said the girl completely ignoring what Hiei said.

The guys sighed. Hiei was about one second away from killing the girl. As he started to pull out his sword, Kurama pulled a plant out of his pocket, which the plant sprayed this purple fume on the girl and that caused the girl to be knocked out and then the guys went to wait for their plane to board.

As the boys waited, some girl with waist length black hair and blue eyes sat down next to Hiei and started typing something on her laptop. (Author: That's me! I couldn't help it; I had to put myself in the story! Also I'm going to put my reviewers who have reviewed this story in this chapter. I'm sorry if you guys don't like your looks or personality. I'll just try my best at it.)

Then about fifteen minutes later, the guys were called to board their plane. Now this plane had three seats on one side and two seats on the other side. As the guys boarded the plane, they saw the pilot.

"Hi ya!" she said. The guys waved. Kurama looked at the pilot once again and saw that she had long bleach blonde hair and hot pink eyes and on her name plate thing, it said, Pilot KittyKat12567.

Then the boys had to find their seats. Yusuke was sitting on the three seat isle. He saw that some girl with black hair with lime green steaks looking out the window while she was listening to music on her ipod. She was wearing a dark red t-shirt with a skull and cross bones on it in black and she was wearing blue jeans and she had black converse (sp?) on. Yusuke decided to ignore the girl and took his seat next to her.

Then a little girl came up to the row Yusuke was in and took her seat next to him. Yusuke then recognized the little girl. "Hey Apolla," said Yusuke as he looked at the girl. "Hey," she said with a big smile. Apolla then looked at the girl sitting on the other side of Yusuke.

"Hey Jommy," said Apolla. The girl who was still staring out the window turned and took her head phones out of her ears. "Hey Apolla," she said. Yusuke looked at the two girls. "You know her?" asked Yusuke as he pointed to Jommy. "Yep," said Apolla, "Artemis and I were visiting her and Asuka, Kerica, Kameko, or as we have nicknamed her, ForgottenKaze and also we are visiting Shiori and her nickname is Xiassen and then we decided that they could all come and visit Artemis and me at our house." Yusuke nodded.

Meanwhile Kuwabara found his seat and saw Artemis looking out the window. "Well, hey small fry," said Kuwabara as he sat down next to her. "Hey Kuwabara," said Artemis. Kuwabara looked across the isle and saw Yusuke sitting between Apolla and some other girl. "Hey Kuwabara when the stewardess says we can, do you want to play videogames with me?" asked Artemis. "Sure," said Kuwabara.

The next person to find their seat was Hiei. Hiei was in the row right in front of Yusuke. Hiei looked at the person who he was going to have to sit next to and found out it was the girl with the laptop again. She was wearing a white halter top and a pair of blue jeans and had white sandals on. Hiei sat down next to her and then saw someone sit next to him on the other side. She had forest green eyes and was about 5'1 with violet hair that reached to the small of her back and had a blue tee shirt on and had a lilac knee length skirt on. "Hi, my name is Kerica," she said as she smiled at Hiei. Hiei decided to try to ignore them both.

Kurama was the last person in his group to find his seat. He too was on the side with three seats. When he got to his row he saw two girls sitting down in two of the seats with one seat between them. The girl with the window seat had shoulder length curly brown hair with dark blue eyes and an oversize black tee shirt and cargo pants on.

The girl next to the isle had blonde hair that was in a high ponytail with brown eyes and a red tee shirt with a picture of a black fan on it and a knee length denim skirt. Kurama took his seat between the two girls. "Hi, I'm Shiori. It's nice to meet you," said the girl in the window seat. "And I'm Kameko," said the girl in the isle seat with a smile that showed her teeth, which Kurama realized were actually fangs. "Hi, I'm Kurama," said Kurama as he looked at each girl.

Then the plane finally decided to take off. The pilot told the passengers that the flight would be two hours long. Now let me explain what happened during these two hours, Yusuke listened to Jommy and Apolla talk and then when they were done talking, Apolla decided to read a book silently (I wonder who she picked that trait up from) and Jommy decided to listen to her ipod while staring out the window and Yusuke decide to nap for the rest of the flight.

Kuwabara just played videogames with Artemis for the whole entire flight, which Artemis beat him at every time. Kurama talked with Shiori and Kameko for the entire flight about everything from anime to books to places and people. Hiei had the worst time of them all. He kept getting the feeling that he should kill the girl typing on the laptop like it was her fault for what had happened during the gang's vacation and also he got the feeling that the other girl had written stories with him in them. That said girl was playing a Naruto Nintendo DS game.

Hiei was bored, but he was scared shitless at what the two girls next to him would do if he dropped his guard. So for the entire flight, poor Hiei had to keep an eye on the girls next to him to make sure they didn't do anything. But finally to some people's, mostly Hiei's, they flight ended and everyone got off.

"Man, that was a comfortable flight," said Yusuke as he stretched once they were back in the airport. "Hn," said Hiei. "Come on let's go. I think I see the girls over there," said Kuwabara as he started run in the direction that he had pointed at. The rest of the guys followed, none of them eager at the fact that tomorrow they would go back to fighting demons and solving cases.

Author's note: Oh my god! I can't believe I finished this story. A late warning: I didn't proofread this chapter. Also I'm sorry if it seemed rush, but I didn't want you guys to wait anymore. Well, I guess this is the end. I have another fiction started with the cast of Inuyasha, Naruto, and Yu Yu Hakusho and a one shot songfic about Kurama made, so please read those and review them. Also please review this chapter of the story. Ja ne!


End file.
